This invention relates to computer-implemented systems for managing imaging devices, such as digital cameras, scanners, and the like. This invention also relates to graphical window user interfaces, and particularly to user interfaces used to facilitate capture and storage management of digital images. This invention further relates to operating systems and browsers that incorporate image device managers and user interfaces.
Digital imaging devices, such as scanners, cameras, video cameras, have been experiencing rapid growth in popularity as their price tags continue to decrease. Recreational photographers enjoy capturing pictures and videos and placing the digital files onto their computers for printing or emailing to friends and relatives. Businesses use scanners to digitally record documents used in day-to-day operation for archival purposes.
Other solutions to this problem already exist. For example, TWAIN and ISIS are two image acquisition systems that are available today. However, both of these solutions have problems. TWAIN lacks robustness and interoperability. ISIS is a proprietary design that renders it difficult to use with other applications.
Accordingly, a task set before the inventor was to create an image acquisition system that was based on an open architecture model and could be integrated with existing applications and operating systems to provide a convenient environment for the user.
This invention concerns an image acquisition system that offers an open architecture to integration with existing operating systems and other applications.
In an exemplary implementation, the image acquisition system is implemented on computer, such as a desktop personal computer, having a processing unit, memory, and operating system. One or more imaging devices are coupled to the computer. Examples of the imaging devices include a scanner, a digital camera, a digital video camera, and so forth. Some imaging devices, such as digital cameras, have a device memory and are capable of capturing a digital image and storing the image on its memory. Other imaging devices, such as scanners, may not have their own device memory.
The image acquisition system further includes an image device manager that is implemented in software on the computer to control operation of the imaging devices. The image acquisition system presents a user interface (UI) within the familiar graphical windowing environment. The UI presents a graphical window having a context space that pertains to a particular imaging context (e.g., scanning, photography, and video). In the camera context, the context space presents image files stored on the camera memory and/or on the computer memory. In the scanner context, the context space includes a preview scan area that reveals a preview of the image in the scanner. In the video context, the context space presents video clips stored on the computer memory, but logically represented as belonging to the video camera.
The UI also has a persistently visible imaging menu positioned within the context space that lists options particular to an imaging context. For example, if the context space pertains to the camera context, the menu lists options to take a picture, store a captured image on the computer, send the image in an email, and on. In the scanner context, the menu lists options to select an image type, preview an image, send the image to a particular destination, and scan the image.
The image acquisition system also includes a set of application program interfaces (APIs) that expose image management functionality to applications. The APIs enable applications to manage loading and unloading of imaging devices, monitor device events, query device information properties, create device objects, capture images using the devices, and store or manipulate the images after their capture.